The Missing Piece
by A.L. Cullen
Summary: They always wanted more and it wasn't until that day that they realized what was missing...This is an AU story, and it involves Superhusbands and Mpreg so if you don't like that don't read. SteveXTony
1. Prologue

**A/N Thank you so much for choosing to read this story it is my first story like this, so bear with me. This is obviously a Male on Male story, with Superhusbands and Mpreg so if you don't like that don't read it. I don't tolerate flaming so don't bother writing it. Now before I talk your ear off here is the story! **

**The Missing Piece**

I woke up slowly, my eyes adjusting to the light that flooded through the window. I let out a sigh, and snuggled back into Tony, relishing in the warmth he provided. "Good morning." He murmured, his hands tracing patterns on my stomach, pulling me closer.

"Good morning to you." I replied, turning to face him.

I kissed him, and it quickly turned passionate. We didn't get far though, because not two minutes later, Clint's obnoxious voice came through the intercom. "Let's go lovebird's breakfast is ready! Move it or lose it."

"Well we wouldn't want to make Mr. Pissy pants any more frazzled now would we?" Tony stated, with a frown.

"Tony that's awful and you know it." I replied, grabbing my pants, and pulling them on.

"But it's true Steve, and you know it." He whined.

I grabbed his pants and threw them at him, "Come on Tony, we're hungry."

"Oh are you? Well I suppose I'll get up then." He teased, getting dressed.

Five minutes later we walked hand in hand into the kitchen and sat down. "Finally, you made it, I made one of my favorite breakfasts for everyone it's called Century Eggs, from China." He explained as he set it down in front of us.

I gagged the moment the smell hit my nose, and vaulted for the sink before losing whatever was in my stomach. "Damn it Clint! You son of a bitch, why did you do that!" Tony yelled, as he came over, and started rubbing my back.

"I didn't know that would happen, really."

"Bullshit! How could you not know he's been pregnant for 8 months dickhead try again, and get rid of that shit now." He commanded as my stomach convulsed again.

I sagged into the chair that Bruce brought over. "Better?" he asked kneeling in front of me. I nodded not trusting myself to speak yet. I ran my hand over my stomach in soothing circles, trying to get over the latest event of this pregnancy really hates me, and I am starting to hate Clint.

Before we had a chance to say anything the alarm for us to assemble sounded throughout the mansion. Bruce looked me in the eye, "Bed rest till we get back if you have any other problems tell JARVIS and he will help you. Got it?" He explained.

I nodded, as he stood and headed to the transporter. "Steve, I don't know if this is a good idea." Tony confessed taking over Bruce's vacated spot.

"I'll be okay babe, you need to go, and they can't afford to lose you too. Just promise that you'll come back in one piece ok."

"I'll go, but I'm not happy about it. Have JARVIS call me if you need me."

"I will, I promise, now go, and be careful." I replied with a kiss. I watched him run out the door and into the transporter.

I sighed, feeling a little bummed that I wasn't with my team, and even though I knew there was no way I could be. I stood slowly and made my way back to our room, and turned on the television. I started watching _I Love Lucy, _hoping that Tony and the rest of the team would be back soon.

….

I was about two hours into my marathon, when it started. This dull and occasionally piercing pain began to shoot from my lower back to my groin. I decided to lie down on the bed instead of sitting to try and make it go away, but it didn't it only got steadily worse.

"JARVIS, what is the status of the mission?" I asked, my teeth gritting as the pain flashed again. _This cannot possibly be happening right now. _I shouted internally.

"Unknown sir, at present they are still trying to defeat the last of the drones. Are you in need of assistance?"

I wanted to say no and was about to, but as I stood up, the pain shot right through my body causing it to buckle. A cry escaped my lips as I gave JARVIS my answer. "Help is on the way sir, would you like me to call Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, ETA on the medical team?" I replied, gruffly, as I pushed myself back up onto the bed.

"Twenty minutes sir and your call is in route to the suit."

"Thank you." I muttered.

It felt like it had been forever before Tony's voice pierced the silence of the room. "Babe what's wrong?" he asked, his concern coming through, even as he tried to hide it.

"Tony, its happening, the baby is coming." I whimpered, as another wave of pain hit me, I brought my knees as close to my chest as possible, trying to focus on his voice.

"JARVIS, get me a video feed now." Tony commanded. "I'm coming back, you need me."

"No the team is already short; if you leave someone could really get hurt. You have to stay Tony."

"Don't you want me there?" he asked his voice cracking.

"You know I do….Ahhh….but we both know that's not in the cards right now. Just kick some droid ass so you can get back…Ahh…JARVIS ETA of the medical team?"

"They just entered the building sir they are on the way."

I let out a sigh of relief, as Tony's face lit up the wall screen. But it was short lived, as the pain ripped through me again, worse than it had been before. I couldn't stop the tears from escaping. "God Tony….This sucks….be sure to tell Banner that I'm going to kill him for lying to me about how much this would suck…because this really sucks…Ahhh son of a bitch."

"You know normally I would laugh at your use of foul language, but all I want to do know is be there to help you."

"I know…AHHH!"

"Sir, the droid army is flanking the team what do you wish to do?" JARVIS asked as the medical team rushed in.

"Go Tony; kick some ass so you can get home….I love you."

"I love you too babe I'll be back as soon as I can."

The screen faded back to blue as the medical team started to move me to Bruce's lab/doctor's office. More tears escaped as I fought the pain, trying like hell not to let it show.

When we arrived, the nurse hooked me up to the monitors, and set up the anesthesia, and my world started to grow fuzzy. I heard the doctor talking but I couldn't make out what he was saying, and that was the last thing that I remembered before everything went black.

…**.**

I flew back into the tower, and rushed to get my suit off, before running as fast as I could down to the room that I shared with Steve. I caught my breath before I opened the door, only to lose it all over again at the sight that awaited me. Steve sat propped up by the pillows, cradling and cooing at the bundle in his arms…a bundle that was wearing a blue hat...a son!

I slowly walked over to them, my heart beating out of my chest. Steve looked up and smiled at me, as I sank onto the bed next to him. "Would you like to hold our son Tony?" He asked slowly passing him over to me.

I looked down as he settled into my arms, and felt my heart burst. He was perfect, he had brownish black hair but it was pin straight like Steve's and he had blue eyes that were darker in the middle, I had no doubt that they would end up being hazel. "What should we name him?" I asked looking back up at Steve, a rouge tear rolling down my cheek.

"I was thinking about James Anthony…What do you think?"

"I think it's the perfect name, for a perfect little boy." I whispered, looking back up at Steve. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't be here to help you."

"I know baby…but you're here now and that's all that matters." He replied, linking our hands together.

Before I could kiss him, Bruce walked in with a tablet. " I just ran that test you had both asked for and I can tell you for certain that he will have both of your strengths…Tony's genius his estimated IQ is going to be about 140, and he will have your strength Steve with a 75% chance of advanced healing. I'd say that he is going to be a very special young man."

I watched as Steve's face fell, and I knew why, I felt it too. We both knew what it was like to be harassed and bullied for being who we are. Then to have all of those things combined, well, let's just say that I wasn't going to be looking forward to when he started school.

"Thank you Bruce, for everything. Do you want to hold him?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea Tony."

"Bruce we insist, please…come and meet James." Steve replied.

Bruce's eyes lit up as I passed him over to him, "He wouldn't happen to me named after your friend from the war would he…I remember hearing that name when I was looking into Winter Solider."

"He is, I knew him as Bucky, but I think James is better suited for our son." He replied, his eyes starting to glaze over. I squeezed his hand and saw him come back to the present, sending a heart stopping smile my way.

…**.**

It was about an hour later when we were alone again in our room, with James sleeping in the bassinette by the bed. I ran my finger over the faint scar that was left on Steve's stomach, knowing it would be gone by the time we woke up in the morning. "Thank you Steve." I whispered, looking up into his eyes.

"For what?" He asked, confusion clouding his face.

"For giving me something that I thought I would never have…a family. There was always this nagging spot in my heart that no matter how hard I fought it, it would never go away. I wanted a family, and I thought that I had it when I found you, until today, when I realized that I need both of you. You two are the missing piece."

Steve's eyes welled, up and he fought for composure before he replied. "I could say the same Tony without you there would be no James and I'd still be this solider out of time, and place. Lost, I found myself because of you, and I never thought that I would have anything like a family after Bucky died. He was the only family I ever had, until I met you…and now you've given me the chance to be a dad. So I should be thanking you too Tony, and I will until the day that my heart stops beating."

I brushed the tears off of his cheeks, as he brushed my own rouge tears away. I brushed my lips across his. "I love you, Steve." I murmured.

"I love you too Tony." He replied softly as he kissed me again.

That was the day that changed both of our lives forever.

**A/N Thank you so much for reading this! I will let you know that this will be a multi chapter and I will post the next chapter in 2-3 days, so stay tuned and be sure to follow the story and review! I can't wait to hear from you guys thank you again! **

**A.L. Cullen**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Here is the next chapter guys. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it means so much! There is an obvious time jump from the first chapter to this one, but from here on out it will be a normal time progression for the most part. Thank you again for reading this. ENJOY! Oh and I would like to thank my Beta Shewolf24 for all of her help with this story :D**

**Chapter 1**

**6 Years Later **

"Can I please, please, please, Daddy?"

"James…I already told you no! You have to go to school ok…"

"But all the kids hate me, I don't want to."

"Why would they hate you?"

"Because I know all of the answers…they call me a freak." He murmured, his eyes gluing themselves to the floor.

Tony knelt down in front of James, as I sunk into his vacant chair, tears welling in both of our eyes. I had hoped James wouldn't have to deal with this kind of thing till much later. I watched as Tony coaxed James's eyes back to him, before he continued. "James, you are NOT a freak. You're smart, and very special….to all of us…don't forget that."

"I won't papa," he replied with a sniff, as his little arms flung themselves around Tony's neck.

"And if anyone ever hurts you, you come home and tell us alright. Daddy and I will get Uncle Bruce and take care of it."

I just shook my head, "Tony…You know that won't end well.""

"I know but it's a fun thought, ok so maybe not Uncle Bruce, but Daddy and I will take care of you."

"Do you think….maybe if you picked me up today after school in uniform just so they will leave me alone."

Tony looked over at me and I knelt down next to him, pulling James into a hug. "Of course we can baby, but remember you can't tell them who we really are."

"I know Daddy, thank you!"

"You're welcome baby, I love you."

"I love you too daddy! Let's go papa, we're going to be late." James chimed as he ran out of the lab.

I stood slowly with Tony, and sighed. "It'll work babe." Tony said, as if he had been reading my mind.

I kissed him, and felt him smile, before kissing me back. I pulled away reluctantly, "You better go before James loses his mind."

"Yeah, we don't want that to happen again, he already broke the table this morning. Ha Bruce's face was priceless." He recalled as we stood.

"Yeah, we're going to have to work with him on how to control that. I don't want him to break the school."

"He won't babe don't worry, but we WILL work on it." He replied as he kissed me again.

"PAPA, HURRY!" James's voice echoed over the intercom.

"Coming James!" Tony replied. "I'll see you after at Shield." He added, kissing me again.

"Love you Tony."

"I love you too Steve." He called as I watched James climb into the new sports car followed by Tony.

I flinched as he revved the engine and took off. "Jarvis alert me when they arrive at the school please."

"Very good sir." Jarvis replied in his usually crisp tone. I nodded in response satisfied that Jarvis would look out for them when I couldn't.

I went off into the main part of the tower and headed into the kitchen to check the table, I was surprised to find Bruce doing the same thing. "Any chance that we can fix it?" I asked him as he stood up, from his crouch.

"Not a chance." He replied with a smirk.

I called out for Jarvis, "Yes Steve?" he replied.

"Has Tony ordered a new table yet?" I asked

"Not as of yet sir, would you like me to put the order in now?"

"Yes please make it the same one, and please let Tony know when the order is done."

"Absolutely sir."

"Thank you Jarvis."

"You're welcome sir." He concluded.

I flopped down onto the bar stool with a sigh. Bruce sat next to me, and we both just stared at the table. "So what's wrong with James? I know he got upset this morning, but I couldn't figure out why? Is he ok?" He asked, turning towards me.

"He's better now. The kids at school are picking on him for being too smart, so he didn't want to go back." I explained with a sigh, as all of the anger and frustration started to return.

"I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but sometimes all you can do as a parent is be there to pick up the pieces, you won't be able to protect him from everything. No matter how much you may want to." Bruce commented.

"I know you're right, I just thought he would have more time to be himself before anything like this started to happen. But you are right all Tony and I can do is pick up the pieces."

"Well you know you will always have the rest of us here to back you up, no matter what, so don't be afraid to ask. But now, if we don't get moving we're going to be late, and Fury will break us." He said, slapping me on the shoulder.

I couldn't keep my laugh from escaping, and we headed off to the garage. As I straddled my bike, my phone went off. I opened Jarvis's message, and sighed with relief. _They have arrived at the school safely and Mr. Stark is on the way to Shield HQ. _

"Thank you Jarvis!" I called as I started the bike and rode off towards HQ.

**A/N Thank you again for reading this, I'm sorry this one was so short I promise that the next one will be longer…like before the next chapter will be up within the week, so be sure to follow the story if you haven't already. I love to hear from you guys so please review. Thanks again!**

**A.L. Cullen**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm sorry that this one is a little late so to make up for it I made it extra long, and to match the upload date we have a little Halloween theme to this one. I hope you like it!**

I pulled into the shield lot, and saw Steve leaning on his bike. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face when he sauntered over and pinned me to the car. "You shouldn't drive these cars; they make you look far too sexy." He teased with a grin.

"I got you going did I…good now let's skip this meeting and go lock ourselves in our room?" I replied, our lips meeting in a searing kiss moments later.

"Oi Lovebirds…get a move on or Fury's going to put a boot in your ass." Clint called from his perch on the balcony.

I flipped him off, not breaking our kiss. I couldn't stop the whine that escaped my throat when Steve pulled back, heeding Clint's warning. "Let's go babe, I'll need your ass in one piece if we're going to continue this later." He sighed, interlocking our hands as we headed into HQ.

**...**

I dodged Tony's punch for the umpteenth time. His attack once again landed him onto his back. "Really babe, you're going to have to change it up or you're going to keep ending up on your back." I teased, helping him up.

"You know that's where I like to be…besides I'm saving power for the trip downtown this afternoon." He replied with a grin, his facemask opening up as he spoke.

"That is the worst excuse I've ever heard for your laziness during training."

"I know but that's why you love me….You love my reasoning…it's what got us James is it not?"

I flushed, and I could suddenly hear the blood rushing through my ears. Thinking back onto the night, where Tony had first convinced me to bottom…which of course had led to James. "Touche…" I muttered, dropping my gaze. Tony took that opportunity to attack, and for the first time in a month I was the one looking up at him. "Cheater!" I cried in frustration.

"No darling….opportunist. Want me to make it better?"

I didn't have time to reply, as Tony locked our lips together, our bodies reacting instantly. "Man of Iron…I must ask a ques….." Thor boomed, before stopping dead in his tracks. I flushed deeply, pulling away from Tony. "I can come back at another time; I do not wish to interrupt your copulation."

I about choked on the air I was breathing while Tony laughed. "It's alright Thor we have to go pick James up soon anyways. What was your question?" Tony replied, his eyes brightening.

"This device…the cell phone I believe you call it continues to beep at me and I'm not sure why."

It was my turn to laugh, and I did as I stood slowly. Tony went into his tech zone, trying to teach Thor how to answer his messages. Just as they were finishing up our phones went off with the reminder from JARVIS to go pick James up from school. We walked out of the building, and I put my arms around Tony. "Ready soldier." Tony asked, wrapping one arm around me.

"As I'll ever be." I replied quietly. I shut my eyes as Tony took off. No matter how many times I did this, I would never get used to it. I opened my eyes and saw the school. I jumped away as we landed, pulling my shield off of my back.

We walked up to the school, and saw James immediately. "Excuse me students, could we have the help of James, Iron Man and I have run into some trouble and we need his help." I called, and all of the students stared in awe as James walked over to us. I picked him up in my free hand and wrapped the other around Tony. "Thank you all for your help, remember to be safe, and have a great day." I called as Tony took off.

We landed back at the tower and James ran in, screaming about how awesome that was and how he would be the most popular kid in school. Tony just smiled and reminded him that he had to go trick or treating in an hour and that he still didn't have his costume ready. James's eyes widened before he took off towards Bruce's lab to go finish his costume.

Tonight was his first "real" Halloween. I was worried, I knew that he wouldn't be leaving the tower, but I just didn't want him to be disappointed. I knew all of his other classmates were all going out to trick or treat, but we couldn't let him do that, not with all of the paparazzi that were waiting outside just to see that.

I sighed and went to the room Tony and I shared, and pulled off my work out suit which Tony had built for our sparring matches. It was lighter, but just as tough, and solid. I pulled out my real suit and laid it out on the bed before I started to put it on. I pulled on the top last, and started to zip it as I walked into the living room where Tony was now waiting, his pants still undone, when it happened.

"Tony, can you help me with this zipper it got stuck on something!" I called out, looking over my shoulder at Tony, watching as he buttoned his jeans.

"Oh does Captain America need help...what may I ask is my reward for this." He teased with a grin, his hands gliding over my suit.

"Anything you want once James goes to bed tonight baby, but I don't think that it would look very good if Captain America goes out with his entire back exposed."

"I like the view baby…but it's definitely something that should be for my eyes only. I wouldn't want anyone else getting any ideas." He murmured his fingers deftly attack the snagged zipper.

Within moments he had it loose and slowly zipped it up, teasing my back on the way up, sending shivers down my spine. "Tease." I accused, turning to face him when it was done.

"And you love it." He responded. I pulled him against me, pressing our lips together.

"Right again. I love you Tony but I have to ask why am I wearing my suit and you are wearing your usual clothes."

"I love you too Steve, and to answer your question, I'm going as a genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist. Well scratch the playboy that no longer replies, but everything else is true. Besides, I can't walk around the tower in my suit that's just asking for something to break. You on the other hand have no weapons on yours so it's ok. Besides I know you like the way these jeans make my butt look, and I love the way your butt looks in your suit, so it's a win win."

"Your impossible, but you're right, I do love it." I said as he brought our lips together again, but the moment was broken when a little voice started to ring through the tower.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Hurry or we're going to miss all of the candy!" James cried out as he came barreling down the hall into the living room of the tower where Tony and I stood, getting ready.

"I know James, Daddy just needed help with one of his zipper." Tony answered for me.

"Did it get stuck Daddy?"

"Yes it did James, but its ok we're ready to go…..wait where is your costume?" I asked

"I'm going as both of you. I'm dressed like Papa, and I have a shield and mask like you Daddy." He replied spinning around. Showing off his ACDC t-shirt, jeans, and converse, in the middle of the shirt was a glow of light just like Tony's.

Tony and I just looked at each other and smiled. "Alright, what should we call you then?"

We watched as James's brow knit together, you could almost see the wheels turning. Within a moment his face lit up with his bright smile. "The Iron Captain." He announced.

I couldn't stop my grin, "That sounds like the perfect name. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Alright let's go, lead the way, Iron Captain." Tony replied and we took off.

It took a good hour and a half to go to all of the offices in the tower, which were all manned by members of Tony's company, who were passing out candy. We ended up on the floor with all of our living quarters on them, and went door to door, the last stop was Bruce. James jumped when Bruce opened the door with a "Boo" He recovered quickly thought, as he opened his bag, "Trick or Treat Uncle Bruce."

"Well young man, I would love to give you candy, but first you have to tell me who you're dressed as."

"I'm the Iron Captain. It's a mix of Papa and Daddy. If I had green paint I would have done that too, but I couldn't find any."

"I see, well thank you for thinking of me. Here you go take your pick." He replied with a smile holding out a bowl of candy for him. James reached in and grabbed a handful.

"Thank you Uncle Bruce." He cried, wrapping his arms around Bruce's waist.

"You're welcome buddy."

"Hey James, why don't we go sort out your candy before bed, and maybe you can even have a piece or two." Tony suggested, and they quickly departed.

"So how did it go tonight, did he have a good time?" Bruce asked, waving me inside.

I shrugged slightly as I sat down in one of the chairs across from Bruce. "Actually yes, I'm just glad he doesn't care that he can't trick or treat like everybody else. Sometimes I'm afraid one day he'll look at us and hate us for ruining his life. Especially when his power come out when he's angry, I just…I don't know, wish he could have a normal childhood."

"He won't ever hate you, and you can tell that just by the way he idolizes you and Tony. I know how you feel, but I think he knows that you're just doing what you need to protect him. Besides how many parents do you know that would pay people overtime just to pretend to live in an office so their son could go trick or treating? He will appreciate it, I'm just glad he had a good time. I'm not gonna lie I was a little nervous."

"Well we have you to thank it was your idea, thank you Bruce. You're always there for us."

"I'm happy to help, really. I love James, and you and Tony are my friends, so why wouldn't I."

I smiled, as we stood. "Well I better go intervene before the two of them eat all of the candy. Thank you again Bruce."

"You're welcome Steve. Tell Tony and James I said goodnight. Oh and Steve, treasure this time, it only happens once you know. "

"I will thanks again Bruce."

….

I walked into James's room and saw him passed out in Tony's arms while Tony finished reading _Goodnight Moon_. I smiled at the sight and remember what Bruce had just told me. "Jarvis snap a picture for me please." I whispered so I wouldn't disturb them, I heard a faint click, before my phone vibrated confirming that he had taken the picture.

When Tony was done he slid off of the bed, and pulled the covers up around James, placing a kiss on his forehead. He walked out of his room and into my arms. We stood there for a moment watching as he slept, before shutting off the lights and going to our room.

"I love you Tony." I whispered as I kissed him.

" I love you too Steve…always."

We fell onto the bed and into each other; neither of us noticed as Jarvis closed the blinds and dimmed the lights. And that's how we spent the rest of Halloween night, savoring each other, and treasuring our own moment.

**A/N I'm sorry that's it's late again, but I hope that the length made up for it. I will update again when I get at least two reviews. Your comments make me better. Thank you again for reading and be sure to review! **

**To be continued….A.L. Cullen**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Here we go I present to you chapter three! Sorry for the angst in this one but I couldn't resist. The next chapter is already done but I won't post it till I get two reviews so be sure to review. So without further delay here is Chapter 3! So sorry for the delay but it took forever to get the two reviews that I said I needed. BETA Shewolf24 male on male, Mentions of mpreg, don't like don't read**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up the next morning and found myself tangled in Tony's arms. I molded in even closer relishing in his warmth. "Good morning." He murmured looking down at me.

"So it is Mr. Stark." I teased.

I let him pin me beneath his body. "Stark is it? Two can play that game Rogers."

So it began, Tony kissed me fiercely, slowly working down my body, before taking me into his mouth. I cried out, my hips bucking up. Tony worked me till I couldn't see straight and I was screaming his name. I turned us around and pinned him and slowly worked up his body before going back down. I slowly stretched him out before sheathing myself in his tight hot heat.

I moved slowly at first before he started begging, "Faster baby, faster!" he whined his heels digging into my back. I complied with a grin, admiring the way that he came undone. I was quickly beginning to lose my rhythm as the sight and feel of tony around me became too much. I grabbed Tony's shaft and began to stroke it in time with my thrusts. I twisted my wrist and that was all it took before he came hard, with me right behind him.

When we had recovered I kissed his chest and with a grin said "I'm going to call you Stark all of the time if that's the result."

"Hell I'll call myself that for that." Tony quipped.

We slowly got out of bed and dressed; I went and got breakfast for the three of us while Tony showered. The smell of coffee and bacon soon filled the loft, causing my two favorite men to stumble in blurry eyed. Tony bee lined for the coffee and James went for the bacon.

That's as close as we got to family time, because a moment later the alarm sounded. With a sigh and a kiss to James we both jumped into the lift and headed for HQ. "Jarvis, put the tower on lockdown as usual, and keep James busy until we get back." Tony stated to the AI through the cars dash.

"Certainly sir, everything will be taken care of." Jarvis replied.

We arrived at HQ and nearly collided with a massive Chitari whale-snake. "OH SHIT!" Tony cursed.

I grabbed his hand and we ran, barely making it into the building. "Suit up" I ordered the team who had run to the armory. The bolted into action, this was going to be a long day.

...

TPOV

The team defeated the snake thing only to be hit with a wave of soldiers and flying fuckers. No big deal now that we'd done it before, but the question that nagged all of us was …. "Why?"

That's exactly what Bruce was going over in our briefing. He had found that POE and it didn't look pretty.

"So what you telling me Banner is that these fuckers came from that portal of energy, that we've never seen before and to top it off its growing." Fury concluded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying director." Bruce replied.

"Well fuck." All right here's the plan. Go back to the tower, but be ready to respond. At any moment. Bruce and Tony track that shit if it so much as twitches I want to know got it?"

"Yes sir," we all chimed.

"Good…Dismissed."

I grabbed Steve when we got outside and rocketed us back to the tower now that the Volvo was totaled. The minute we landed, James came running. Even though he had somehow wrecked the living room and was covered in cheeto dust, in that moment I was the proudest dad in the world, and I knew Steve felt the same way.

"All right kiddo, let's get cleaning, remember you have a date with Aunt Natasha tonight."

"Oh yeah I forgot! Let's go DUMME start cleaning." He commanded as he ran off.

"You're still going out tonight?" Steve asked.

"Not me, we this has been on the books for two months and I can work and mingle. But we have to go…It's a gala for our foundation, we can't just not go." I begged with a kiss.

"Fine, I'll go, but if Fury calls us on it, it was your fault." he replied kissing me deeper.

"Fair trade! Now let's go get ready hot stuff." I teased with one last kiss.

...

I had just picked out the bowtie that looked the best, just as Steve came out of the bathroom in his 40's era uniform, one of my favorites. "Well color me randy Captain; I'm going to have to fight the ladies off with a stick."

"Why thank you darling, you don't look so bad yourself. I'm sure we'll both have to fight off the women."

"Good, you know I like it when you get possessive and jealous. Now let's go or we're going to be late."

"Yes sir." Steve teased.

We walked out into the now spotless living room and smiled at the sight of James pinning Natasha to the ground. "I hate it when you do that squirt." Natasha teased as she got up. Steve and I just high fived James.

"Be good for Natasha and listen to what she says. Got it?" Steve stated.

"Yes dad," James replied with a sigh.

"Love you kiddo," we both said with a hug, "have fun."

"You too daddy, papa" And with that we were off to mingle with the rich and famous.

...

We pulled up to the red carpet, in the Audi, before walking hand and hand into the party of the century as one reporter looking for a quote called it. As we entered I took off my sunglasses, and pecked Steve on the cheek. "What should we do first darling." I asked sweetly.

"First we dance." He replied before dragging me to the dance floor.

We held each other close, swaying to the smooth jazz coming from the band. All too soon it was over. And we went to go socialize. We sat down with a reporter from The Social Star and that when it happened. The alarm for the towers security breach sounded. Steve and I looked at each other before we ran to find happy.

I got my suit, and put it on in a flash before grabbing Steve and taking off. The portal had moved right over the tower and this giant purple thing….man sat on top of it laughing, with James clutched in his hands.

"Well if it isn't Tony Stark and the Captain…come to save your boy?"

"You bet your purple ass" I said as I set down on the high ground while Steve pulled out his shield. "I'm only going to say this once, put down my son."

The man laughed, "Jarvis fire the Gallagher." I fired the weapon and that was the last thing I saw, as Steve and I were blown back into the tower. When I came to I saw the creature stepping back into his portal with James. I fought to get upright but I was too late I shot at nothing as the portal closed…and of course that's when Thor arrived. I flung him against the wall before screaming... "Who the hell was that!? And why did he take my son."

"I will explain in a moment, but where is Steve." He replied.

"Steve." I breathed as I searched the debris for him on my helmet. When I found him, my breath was knocked out of me. He was buried under the beams from the roof and there was blood everywhere. "STEVE!" I screamed, as Thor and I started to unbury him. When it was done Thor went for help, and I pulled Steve into my arms, putting pressure on the gaping hole in his stomach.

The pain woke him up and he coughed, blood coming out of his mouth, in a slow vicious trickle. "Tony…" He choked out, "James…"

"Gone, I lost him, but I'm gonna get him back I promise, baby. But I need your help you need to fight this for me baby. Please….Please don't leave me." I begged through my tears.

"Tony….I love you." He whispered, before his eyes closed…

"No, No Steve…NO!" I cried lifting him up off the ground, and taking off towards the helecarrier. "Please don't leave me…" I begged as they took him away into the infirmary.

**A/N Thank you for reading in the next chapter we find out what the cause of the portal is stay tuned. The next chapter is done but I need three reviews before I post it so be sure to let me know what you think!**

**A.L. Cullen **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you so much for the response from the last chapter I wanted to thank you by updating earlier then I planned on. The angst continues through this chapter but it will end soon I promise every song in here were the ones that I was listening to when I was writing this and I felt they fit the tone of the story. **

I paced the floor with the rest of the team with the exception of Natasha who was lying unconscious while nurses treated her injuries. While Bruce and the medical team worked to bring Steve back. All I could hear was the ominous beep that droned on signaling the death of everything I held close.

I turned and punched the wall, probably breaking a knuckle, with a curse the tears flowing down my face. "How am I going to tell…James….he's gone…both gone….." With those muttered realizations I stormed away into my lab to find a way to get back my son, since I couldn't help Steve or for that matter watch him die. I turned on my music to my darker stuff and ironically _All Around Me _was the first song.

"_My hands are searching for you_ _My arms are outstretched towards you__I feel you on my fingertips__My tongue dances behind my lips for you__  
__This fire rising through my being__Burning I'm not used to seeing you__I'm alive, I'm alive_

The tears never stopped as Jarvis reviewed the footage, I reached for the scotch. I was down half a bottle by the time Bruce walked in with Rhodes. "Is he dead?" Was all I could manage to choke out before, swallowing what was left in my tumbler, throwing it across the room. _I can feel you all around me__Thickening the air I'm breathing__Holding on to what I'm feeling__Savoring this heart that's healing__My hands float up above me And you whisper you love me__And I begin to fade__Into our secret place"_

"No Tony, he's alive, that's what we came down to tell you. But Tony he's in a coma. I don't know when he will wake up." Bruce said as Rhodey took the bottle away from me. I glared at him before opening another and drinking right out of the bottle. Numbing the sting I'd received from Bruce's words.

"Will he wake up?" I managed to ask through the tears.

"I don't know."

"I want an answer damn it you're supposed to be a doctor, a god among men will he wake up or not!" I screamed at him, shoving him into the wall. (Probably not the best idea I've ever had but I did it anyways).

Rhodey pulled me off of Bruce before things escalated, which I'd thank him for later, but at the moment all I saw was red. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, DAMN IT" I managed to knock him over the head with the bottle knocking him out cold before I fell over no longer able to stand. As I fell the song changed into this dark melody by Evanescence. The words haunted me. _"__Stay low__soft, dark, and dreamless__far beneath my nightmares and loneliness__I hate me__for breathing without you__I don't want to feel anymore for you__grieving for you_

_I'm not grieving for you__nothing real love can't undo__and though I may have lost my way__all paths lead straight to you_

_I long to be like you__lie cold in the ground like you"_

I heard Bruce call for back up, before he checked over Rhodey. He had the cut on his head bandaged by the time the team had arrived. Thor took in the scene and reacted first. He walked over to me with the most disgusting pity face I'd ever seen.

"Tony…This is not going to help; we all grieve for Steve and James, especially Natasha, who just woke up herself. You are only hurting yourself tony, let us help you."

"I just want Steve…I need to see James. It's past his bed time you know."

"I know Tony, and we will get him back but first you need to sober up, come with me."

I took his outstretched hand, and he hoisted me up. In ten minutes he had me in a cot next to Steve and I passed out.

...

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up with the headaches of headaches, as the day before slowly came back to me I bolted upright and looked at Steve's prone form on the bed next to mine, hooked up to all of the machines. I forced back the bile back so I could kiss him, but as soon as I did I fled the room, the tears and anger coming back.

I thought about the bottle I had smashed Rhodey with last night and cringed what was wrong with me. I had turned on everyone just because of my situation. James….That's what I had to do I had to find James.

I ran to the lab, swallowing pills as I went. I had Jarvis bring Bruce to the lab if I was going to find anything I was going to need his help.

"I heard you needed my assistance what can I do for you." He asked as he came in rolling up his sleeves.

"First of all I want to say I'm sorry for hurting you yesterday what I did was uncalled for. And secondly I need your help finding Thanos's weakness. I need to get James back."

"Well I accept your apology and I think I've already found his weakness I couldn't sleep last night so I went over the footage, over and over again and look here at frame one fifty. You see that, I think he's using an energy field now all we need is to figure out what it is and how we need to penetrate it."

"Then let's get started, there is no time to lose."

And we did, the only time I stopped was when Bruce forced me to eat when he came back from checking on Steve and Natasha. That's when it hit me two days later. "What if I used the Gallagher only changed the beam to an EMF frequency we could break through the shield and then hit him with our best weapons. I looked up at Bruce who had this huge smile on his face.

"I knew you would figure it out." With his encouragement, I fell over my chair, but bounced back up in a rush to get to my suit.

I was about half way through with the alterations when Bruce's pager went off. "Tony its Steve….He's awake.

**A/N Duh Duh Duh…..Here we go again with the cliff hangers. I know I know but bear with me it will be better next time. As usual I would like 3 reviews before I update again so be sure to hit that button. **


End file.
